


【神奇动物在哪里】【Credence/Newt】One Step Backward(and two steps forward)

by amber121069



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt, Bottom Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Credence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber121069/pseuds/amber121069
Summary: 呃，他們之間的第一次





	

当Credence开始靠近他的时候，Newt发现他比Pickett还黏人。

他不是Pickett那种类型，实打实黏在他身上不下来的，但是杀伤力却一点不比护树罗锅小多少；很多时候他不得不把男孩儿留在皮箱里——然后Credence就会用几乎心碎的眼神看着他像是控诉Newt怎么能抛弃他。

这挺常见，受过伤害的小动物在恢复期总是有特别严重的分离焦虑，一旦牠们找到了可以信赖的对象就会紧紧抱着不撒手，Newt不是第一次遇到这种情况，但是人类对他这么依赖还是第一回。

他并不擅长面对人类，但是Credence的默然者身分却能让他微妙的放松。

“我总是得采购一些必需品，Credence。”Newt解释，Credence只是不太信任的看着他。“我总是会回来这里的。”他从口袋里掏出了糖——Credence总是喜欢糖，他还记得某一次Credence突破心防之下和他说出的某些事。

这有点用，但不再像一开始这么有用；他越是对Newt熟悉，就越发的难以哄骗——哄一只鸟蛇？那还算容易，但是哄一个受养母虐待的人类少年一点儿也不简单。

Credence依旧在原处警惕的望着他，好在他总算愿意开口。

“当我睁开眼睛的时候你不在这里。”他说；这倒是Newt的错，他没法儿反驳这个。“我…我不会再这么做了。”Newt向他保证，“下一次我一定会先告诉你我去了哪里。”

“你要带着我。”Credence要求，双唇紧抿丝毫不肯让步，浑身警惕的绷紧，“你带着Pickett，那么你也能带着我。”

小小的护树罗锅从Newt的外衣口袋探出脑袋对着他吐舌头；他最近的确放了很多心思在Credence上头，而Pickett也朝他表达过不满。“没人会发现问题的，Newt，拜托，我不要自己一个人待在这儿。”他恳求；Newt分辨出来他软化的迹象——他也开始动摇。

关于Credence的存在证明早已被抹去，这是为什么Newt不方便将他带出去的原因——不过这总是能够解决的，要知道，饲育奇兽也不是什么多见得了光的工作，其中总是有些门道。

而心软一旦开了个头就停不下来——Newt显然不怎么擅长严厉，不然他也不会放纵Pickett天天黏呼呼地跟着他。

“呃，好，下一站，等我们到罗马尼亚的时候我们把事情解决了就带你出去。”Newt开始让步，Credence的防卫则软化下来默许了Newt偷偷摸摸的靠近。

然后在Newt几乎挨到他旁边的时候Credence伸手抓住他将他拉到了怀中。

后者没有挣扎——事实上在那个吻之后他们就有了点说不清道不明的气氛——他只是挪了挪让自己的后背贴上Credence的胸膛。Credence喜欢这样抱住他，这让他感觉像是拥有了这个人；他可以闻到Newt金棕色发丝和他相同的洗发水气味，还有另外温暖厚实的气息。

“……你闻起来像是柴火或着秋天的土地。”他在把鼻尖埋进对方颈窝半晌后说道。

“赫奇帕奇大部分都是如此。”Newt心不在焉地说，少年人有力的双臂环住他；有点新奇，毕竟他往往总是那个抱住他的动物们的人而鲜少被这样拥抱。

“不，你独一无二。”Credence回答他。他的手找到了Newt的，像是要安定下来一般扣了住男人的手掌，“你出去做什么？”他的声音依旧带着难以察觉的委屈和抱怨，而这怪异的让Newt的心中泛起甜美的酸胀。

他可能不太对劲。

“呃，我出去，呃，给你买了些衣服。”他反扣住Credence的手轻轻摇晃，拇指滑过他的皮肤，低头看着少年疤痕差不多痊愈了的手说。Newt本可以用魔咒处理他的衣服的，但是他没有——家务魔法有没有办法用得利落另说——用魔咒很方便，可是不够认真；他想要这个孩子感觉到被重视，所以他走上街笨拙地买了两套麻瓜的衣服，又进了斜角巷采购一些。“等一下你可以试一试。”

Credence沉默了一会儿将他抱得更紧，“我也可以继续穿你的。”他在Newt耳边咕哝，后者动了动挣脱不开，但是红色的痕迹却悄悄爬上了麦色的耳廓和后颈。“……你穿着有点小了，你的肩膀……”他试图缩起来，可是他背后的男孩不让。

“可是我喜欢你的衣服。”他注意到了那些红色的痕迹，而Newt在他的双唇贴上了后颈的时候浑身一震。Newt紧张的眨了眨眼睛——他不讨厌Credence这样的依赖和亲昵，但是这不可避免地又让他感到害羞。

他的年纪还比Newt小上几岁，破碎的警惕着，笨拙而小心；Newt天生没办法抗拒这个，但是他心底知道假如换了个人他不会让对方这样亲近。

Newt不会处理这个。他的人际交往技能几乎和Credence差不多糟糕所以他也不知道该怎么喊停——倒不是说他就真的多想停下，只是Newt多少有点害怕接着的未知：再这样下去的他们会发生什么？

“呃……Credence——也许你可以先试试衣服？”最后他只能喘着气转移话题，微微侧过身去看着他。他不习惯与人对视，Credence更加的陌生，他们的距离挨得近极足够Credence看见他低垂的目光和脸上蜜色的雀斑。

这一次Credence让了步。

他缓慢的松开了Newt，带着一些不安反复确认后者没有要逃离的意图，Newt深知这个，于是他只是在原地温和的坐着，脸上满是安抚；Credence着迷的看着那人眼周温柔的细纹——他又想要再回到Newt的身旁贴着他了。

但是他选择了听话，这回完全的出自自己的意志，不再是因为胁迫和恐惧——他想要看见他因为良好表现而微笑的样子。

床边不知道什么时候放了几套衣服，Credence的手指流连过柔软的布料，接着收了回来开始慢条斯理的将扣子解开。

他没有多少肌肉——营养不良导致，但是以他的摄取水平而言是健壮的；他和削瘦而高挑的Newt相比骨架更宽一些，几乎能预见未来等到他摄取足够的蛋白质之后他将会耀眼得惊人。

Newt应该把眼睛转开，但是他直到男孩把手搭上了皮带时才慌慌张张的挪开了目光。Credence的体格并不糟糕，甚至在Newt对他人躯体为数不多的印象中算是好的，他也非第一次看到Credence赤裸的上身，早在过去月余他就已在替男孩敷上去疤药的时候见识过。

苍白而柔韧厚实的躯体——和他的如此不同，甚至令他好奇。热气冲上了他的脸颊，将原本蜜色的皮肤染得稍红，Newt的窘迫是如此明显以至于Credence一下就发现了他的不对劲。

他没有出声询问，他观察，他思考，他缓缓地在Newt面前蹲下，然后谨慎地朝着男人伸出手去；Newt总是温柔的，有些内向的，他总是避开旁人的视线接触，但是他依旧敏锐地警惕着环境——像一只獾那样。他当然发觉了Credence的靠近，只不过没有避开，任由少年的手抚上他的脸颊。

这大概也该写进他的那本《神奇动物在哪里》：假如你要和你的动物建立良好的关系，那就别在他主动靠近的时候拒绝他——就算这样的场景令你不大自在也最好别，否则等到他疏远的时候你肯定要为此后悔。

Newt靠这个守则将不少神奇动物拐进了他的皮箱世界，所以他理所当然的套用在了Credence的身上，忽略了其他的可能性，然后让接下来的一切都陷入了被动。

Credence的手指滑过他的眼尾，他脸上的雀斑——Newt知道他在看他的脸，而这让他更加的窘迫；他从来不英俊，也没有任何人称赞他的容貌。Newt明白他向来不起眼，他从未介意过这个，直到此时他却恍然间有点不安。

少年的手指有点冰凉，他的指甲整齐的修剪过——Newt给他剪的，起初他把Credence捞回来的时候，对方不让他靠近亦无法打理自己，尔后在他们的距离缩短之后，Newt十分自然的接过了基本的照顾——从左颊到右方，沿着雀斑的痕迹轻点过去。

“……它们好可爱。”而他听见男孩儿低沉的嗓音（他的变声期还没完全结束，多少有些粗糙），等他理解到了这句话的意思的时候Newt的脸颊不可抑制的更热了几分。

Newt眨了几下眼睛，他紧张时候的小动作，Credence又被这个吸引走了注意力，他的指尖好奇的滑过了Newt的睫毛，轻轻地搔过，而这不可避免的让后者更加的紧张。Credence凑近了脸，他的神情认真地盯着Newt看，此刻他赤裸着上身而皮带已被解开。

然后他的手指滑了下去，顺着脸颊的曲线，碰碰Newt的双唇——他还记得上一个吻，他的第一次和唯一一次，他允许了Credence吻他，而Credence记得所有的细节，关于他的薄唇如何的干燥而柔软。“我想要……”吻你。他的句子没有说完就已经付诸行动，Credence再度贴了上去，双手牢牢的固定在Newt的肩膀上。

他们的吻都笨拙至极，谁也没有过经验，然而Newt是知道更多的那个——他还在霍格沃兹的时候偶而撞见过类似的情事，他没有兴趣不表示他毫不知情。Newt没再多加思考这件事是如何顺其自然的发生——此刻他的大脑也没办法再思考更多，只是紧紧闭上双眼迟疑的张开唇。

Credence发现了这个，他模仿，然后进步。少年伸出舌舔过他们相贴的交界，没再多想便探入了对方口中。Newt和他一样陌生，任由他逐渐热烈的探索，深吻的感觉不同于他们以往体会过的所有，那是从未有过的、与另一个灵魂的贴近，呼吸浅浅的交融着，黏膜充血又敏感。

少年的舌带着新奇舔舐过他的牙龈，逗弄他的舌尖；很显然掌握着主导权和Newt的默许让他对此放松。

不知道什么时候Credence的手离开了他的肩头找到了Newt的手，将Newt压得更加靠近墙面动作几乎掠夺；津液在他们贴合的口腔中增生，从唇舌的边界滑落打湿了周围的皮肤。

好一阵子之后Credence才肯放开他，Newt还在晕晕呼呼的时候感觉前者退了开，他直觉地发现不对劲，晃了晃脑袋辨认出严格说起来Credence并非满足于吻之后放他离开，而是惊惶失措的遮掩，Newt的目光钝钝由上而下，最终从少年窘迫的姿势和近乎害怕的神情找到了问题：他情动了。

Credence对此是彻底的空白一片——他被Mary Lou养大，一个宗教狂热者，一个视巫术和性为罪恶的女人，这两者在她的世界中这两者几乎相等，更不要提手淫——他没有太多自己的空间，她和他的姊妹会如同鹰隼一般防止他犯下任何错误。

他有过梦遗，那些梦境模糊而灼热，在醒来之后只留下羞耻和黏腻的底裤，他还必须避开她们清洗他为数不多的贴身衣物，所有情欲留给他的只有罪恶感。

现在他害怕Newt因此责备他——甚至抛弃他。

而Newt的反应出自本能，他不加思索的将少年拉了回来，将双腿岔开允许他更加贴近自己。“我——我不是故意的——”Credence试图辩解，在Newt的敞开之后依旧不安；他不想要有任何的理由让Newt厌恶他，但是他唯一能做的只有这些苍白的解释。

Newt从他颤抖的手和双唇读懂了这些，Credence夜幕般的眼闪烁着惊惧，于是这一次由他付出了亲吻。“嘘……没事的……我保证……”他在轻轻的啄吻间保证，用只有两人能听见的声音说，“你不必为此感到羞耻……我会教你怎么解决这个……”

他的嗓音中似乎带着魔力，Credence不由自主的相信了他。

Newt的手只犹豫了一会儿就朝他探去，Credence呜咽了声僵硬着身体任由Newt碰触。他的皮带在适才已经解下，裤头的钮扣敞开，在Newt将手搭上他半勃的器官时后者将脸埋入了他的颈窝。

尽管隔着薄薄的衣料Newt仍能感觉湿热的气息抚过他的颈窝；当他回到这儿的时候他便已经将领带解下，领口敞开——很多时候穿得太过拘谨可不方便体力劳动，但是这会儿Credence的呼吸亲密蔓延过他的肌肤时他却忍不住恍惚。

他碰到了男孩浆洗过度而粗硬的底裤，手指并不熟练的摸索着找着了裤头；Credence压下了呻吟，他的头皮发麻脊椎发软，前所未有的兴奋，这一切的源头都是因为他所抱拥的这个人，Credence想要亲吻他，他的体内涌起了难言的冲动，几乎压抑不住只能绝望的加大手上的力度。

Newt被他抓得有点儿疼，但还在能够忍受的范围之内——事实上他并不太介意，现下他必须完成的任务已经占据了所有注意力使他无暇顾及其他。Newt的指尖探了进去，而在他的手指接触到他敏感过头的顶端的时候，少年的身体剧烈一震。

男人的动作顿住，像是直到此刻少年的反应才惊醒了Newt，让他发现他们究竟在进行些什么；恍惚间Newt意识到他大可不必亲自动手，然而Credence已经压抑的抽起气将身体压得离他更近了些——此时再推开对方显然决计不是个好主意。

只是当初一瞬间的意乱情迷就将他陷进了此时的进退维谷。

他慌乱的抿紧唇——没有让Credence发现，手掌缓慢的圈住男孩儿的性器；Newt如此直白而亲密的爱抚过他人是完全的头一遭，自然从不知道原来手里的对象能够这么的滚烫。男人说服自己这是正常的，他见过的，在动物界里交配和性完全是本能——假如他的心脏能别在胸腔里怦怦乱跳会更有可信度些。

“Newt……”Credence在他耳边低语，沙哑而低的滑过他的鼓膜，“我难受，帮我……”他不敢乱动，但是下体传过来的热量和摩擦让他再也等不下去了——他全然的信赖Newt会帮他解决这些并且给予他更多。

他的依赖沉沉的压上Newt的双肩，Newt原本清朗的男中音也颤抖了几分，“你、你必须自己动，Credence——”羞耻，羞耻缠绕在他的脑中，他宁可不去想自己究竟都说了些什么，“就是、——”

Newt的手指收得更紧了一些，彻底的贴上了对方分量不小的阴茎；他的拇指轻擦过龟头然后圈着向下直到他贴上了Credence底部粗砺的毛发，“——像、像这样。”

当Credence的呻吟在他耳畔炸开的时候，Newt几欲撒开手落荒而逃；他的本能告诉他有些事情已然脱轨，但是此刻没有任何转圜的余地他只能继续下去。

Credence的领悟力显然不差，他开始自发的往Newt的手中挺动，起初动作还有些生涩，然而很快的他便找着了节奏。他前方的液体沾湿了Newt的掌心，除了他压抑的粗喘外渐渐的带上了水声，还有一点似有若无的腥味伴随着逐渐升温的空气将两人紧紧缠绕。

“Newt、Newt……”而Credence在此刻还呻吟着他的名字只让一切都更糟——更失控，他的囊袋拍打在Newt的手上，像一只横冲直撞的、年轻的猛兽。Newt的耳际发热，那一处肯定全红了，还有他的颈子——然后突然之间什么软而粗糙的覆上了他的颈部。

Credence的唇舌。他舔过Newt不知何时微微汗湿的锁骨，他的颈脖，他喉间亚当的苹果——Newt的皮肤尝起来有点儿咸，但是Credence鼻间满是他令人安心的气味让他更加的兴奋。他本能的吮吻，在那些地方留下痕迹，在吻和吻的间隙呢喃出Newt的名字。

Newt只能绝望的祈祷Credence别在此刻如此坦诚，然而无论他向谁祷告对方大约都不曾听见；Credence不断的告诉他这让他多么困惑，这好奇怪，而Newt的手掌感觉太好，他感觉将要融化，然后是更多的Newt的名字——Newt被他的低语蛊惑，他紧闭的双眼只让所有感官都更为灵敏。

Credence的阴茎沉甸甸的在他掌上摩擦过，偶而连头部都几乎离开他的手再猛然撞击回来——他是强壮而充满生命力的，何等年轻——还有那些坦然又亲密的话语，Newt几乎不能思考，浑身发烫，往日温度合宜的箱中世界此刻都灼热起来。

少年加快了速度，Newt所剩不多的清醒将此判定为将要结束的讯号；这让他松了口气，而他对结束这种荒唐的迫切模糊了他的理智。Newt在他顶入的时候使了点力度褪下了顶端包覆的软皮，在他直接爱抚到前端时Credence终于忍受不住喷发而出。

那多少有点像他魔力失控的时候，大脑一片空白全凭躯体做主；他的动作迟缓，抱住了Newt不肯放开，还未软下的性器在Newt手中一勃一勃的射精，从未经历过的过量的愉悦窜升在他的脊椎处爆开，最后几下反射性的抽动将仅剩的几点液体榨了出来。

好一阵子Credence才粗重的喘息着恢复了意识，习惯性的羞耻感回到他的脑中，但Newt的话语又浮现出来，于是这回他忍住了没再躲开。

他缓缓地松开Newt——双手还在他的身上，只是抱得没那么紧罢了，因为他需要见到Newt的脸……然后他看见的让他大脑一热差点儿再度起了反应。

Newt还圈着他的那儿——他的衬衫溅上了Credence方才迸发的体液；他健康的、麦色的脸颊红了一片，那些雀斑的颜色更明显了几分；Newt不敢看他的眼睛，Credence发现了这个，但那并不像是厌恶或者拒绝；还有他的颈窝，衬衫的领口让他扯开了一些，全是他留下的痕迹。

Credence伸出手，他要替Newt将他弄脏的衣物清理，然而当他碰到了Newt的时候他发现了对方的哆嗦和他意欲并拢的双腿。在相处的初始男人便告诉过他，假如Credence有任何的行为让他不适，他会说出口，他会让一切都清楚明了，不再有任何的威胁、殴打或者冷暴力——这只不过是众多使他安心的保证之一，而此刻Newt只不过试图掩饰，却没有要求他停下。

他的手指抹过白色的痕迹，从他的胸到下腹——然后他发现了Newt同样情动的证明。

虽然卧室内的光线不强，但是他依旧看见了男人那处明显的隆起；Credence挪不开眼的盯着那处，后者无助地将手臂挡上了脸颊试着遮挡他的脸红——Credence已经发现了这点，Newt总是容易脸红，尽管他看上去多少有点不通世事有些沉迷在自己的世界之中，只要找对了方法就能轻易让他红成一片。

Credence喜欢看见Newt脸红。

Newt的膝盖被压着，他的力气并不小，赫奇帕奇出来的学生有一半都热衷各式各样的农活儿，但是Credence严格说起来早已脱离了普通巫师的范畴：瞧瞧他在纽约街头搞出的破坏，自从他和默默然彻底融合又被Newt捡回来养好了些，Newt就已经再也压制不住他。

Credence在他下腹的手指挑开了扣子，这让年长些的男人像是受惊了的兔子一般企图往后缩，但是后头的墙壁阻止了他的逃跑。“不……Credence……我、我可以自己——”他结结巴巴的想要阻止Credence，可是男孩儿却没有停下来的意思。

“Mr.Scamander……”Credence再度兴奋起来；他说不出原因但是他就是本能性的想要触碰，“你刚才帮了我所以让我、让我——”这阵子和Newt的相处早已让他找出了和他相处的方式，当他试图向Newt需索的时候总是用可怜兮兮的腔调喊他Mr.Scamander。

在这种情况下只让Newt更加羞耻的叫法。

“叫我Newt、”Newt低声的请求，这种时候Credence的一本正经令他格外羞涩——他们现在干的事儿显然不太合适这么叫。Credence的指尖压下，隔着布料描摹那处的轮廓，Newt轻声的抽着气却没办法真正狠下心来推开他。

Credence的食指和拇指找着了拉链缓缓的拉下，手指笨拙的模仿着方才Newt对他的动作掏出了他的性器，感受着男人半硬的阴茎在手中逐渐胀大。他知道Newt对他而言是与众不同的，这也是为何他对他有了反应；而现在他无法将Newt的欲望做出其他的解释。

他的手上有着刚才抹去的、自己的精液，少年索性将此作为润滑干脆的圈住了Newt灼热的器官抚慰起来。Credence手上的温度比他那处还稍低一些，伴随着湿润的、黏腻的水声啧啧，Newt无法克制的浑身颤栗——刚才他为Credence抒解欲望是一回事，但是现在Credence替他手淫是完全不同的感觉。

Newt当然自己解决过自己的需求，再怎么说他也是个住过男生宿舍的正常男孩儿，但是他的欲望并不强烈也没有太多的花招——对他来说就是这样的，有冲动就动手抒发，直白迅速，他从未像其他的男孩儿在青春期时沉迷幻想和性欲，他的神奇动物们永远比男性或女性的躯体有意思得多。

性欲——他熟悉的性欲不应该是这样的，灼热、被动、纠缠着另外一个人粗重的呼吸，而他不能预测圈住他的手下一秒会有什么动作。Credence只压住了他的膝盖，但是Newt已经全身发软，好像他的世界被限缩在这一方角落全由墙和Credence构成。

快感一阵一阵的由他的下体往上，少年手指像是附带着魔力让阴茎上密集敏感的神经都被唤醒；他的呼吸声压抑而小心，听在Credence耳里却动情无比。Credence难得的直视着他，直视着这个被自己压在身下的男人，他的手从生疏到熟练，探寻着刺激男人的性器根据Newt脸上的表情找到他的敏感点。

这比他以往所有的经验都更加疯狂。这些欢愉甜美得让他不能思考，他原本推着Credence肩头的手揪住了少年的衣服，双腿颤抖着不知道该夹紧还是该敞开迎接；Credence可不给他犹豫的机会，他看准了男人松懈下来的时机便嵌入了Newt的腿间给出更多。

他的眼睛都直了，前所未有的专注在这样的给予之中；他喜欢看着Newt因为他的碰触抽气，喜欢看着他像是蜂鸟羽翼般颤抖的眼睫，不曾知道过的奇异愉快在他的心中膨胀只因为这个人沉醉在他施加的愉悦里不能自拔。

但是Credence发现他不满足于此。单单是替男人抒发已经不能满足——也许这是默默然留下的后遗症，也许不是，只是此刻他唯一想要的就是需索和付出。

Credence试探着放开了压住Newt膝盖的手，确认Newt已经没有了逃离他的意图后探入了后者的衬衫下襬——他得到的奖励是一声惊呼。Newt的声音很棒，像是他第一次来到皮箱世界男人端给他的热巧克力，温柔的男中音——而Credence渴望更多。

他渐渐的急切起来，右手滑过男人的小腹；男人的耻毛因为他们的举动已经染湿，Credence的指腹好奇的在那处粗糙的毛发逡巡，愈发直接的感受到Newt身体的颤动。

Newt模糊中察觉到Credence解开了他的衬衫钮扣，但是他已经没有余力制止——甚至某种程度上他迎合了少年的举动；太热了，他们两个人纠缠的这个角落像是一锅慢熬的魔药般，，彷佛连空气都弥漫着蒸腾的情欲，当Credence挑开扣子时所有他能做就是微微挺起腰让他更容易些。

这对Credence而言就像是某种讯号，一种许可，蛰伏在他体内的野兽本能嗅出了Newt态度的转变让他更加的肆无忌惮，就着灯光将Newt裸露出的部分看得一清二楚：Newt长年被覆盖住的皮肤比暴露在外的部分更白一些，但是上头依旧有着棕褐色的、可爱的小小雀斑；Credence无法抑制他去触碰掠夺的欲望，于是他遵循了他的渴求。

Credence的爱抚点燃了他，让他彻底的意乱情迷，他的肌肉不受控制的轻微痉挛，双眼后出现星星点点的白斑——他没有意识到他的呻吟愈发热烈而甜美，重新唤起少年的欲望。

Credence注意到了男人胸前两点淡褐色的挺立——此刻他脑中却不合时宜的闪过了他们相处的片段：Newt乐意将他皮箱世界中的一切展示给他，他带他看那些奇妙而美丽的生物们尽管Credence的注意力从来没法儿完全放在那些生物上头（有一大半都在那个讲起了他的动物便容光焕发的男人身上），然后他会将那些神奇生物抱在怀中，声音轻柔的告诉牠们妈咪在这儿。

假如Newt还留有一点儿清醒他就能看见Credence咽了咽口水。

TBC.


End file.
